Important people/staff
Who are the Staff? The staff is a group of selected people who primarily monitor and moderate the discord server. The staff usually consists of moderators (Capos), head moderators (Head Capos), admins (Consis), and the owner (The Boss). Without them, the server would fall into disorder, which could eventually lead to the server getting deleted as a result of enough people breaking the Discord TOS. The Boss Djuncle#6565 * Gender: Male * Country: Denmark * About: Knows the words to the Part 5 Episode 19 End scene. Consi Aurrickan:#5391 * Gender: Male * Country: United States of America * About: REDACTED Fibre#0690 * Gender: Male * Country: Denmark * About: Lurks in the shadows. Possibly the true lord of misery? Is most definitely a tsundere, but will always try to deny this fact. Djoppio#2141 * Gender: Whatever Djuncle would like them to be <3 * Country: Djuncle’s heart <3 * About: dj alt Head-Capo TheMainPoint#1783 * Gender: Female * Country: United States of America *About: likes baking and being a weirdo, a cool kid stormwhy#8808 *Gender: egg *Country: Canada *About: tiny chinese-canadian kid who provides various illustration assets for the server in the form of emotes, or djuncle porn. Zafang#3246 * Gender: Male * Country: Singapore * About: chinese man, in top 150 brawlhalla player in southeast asia B))) get on my level noobs Capo (random)#1680 * Gender: Female * Country: Australia * About: an elusive member of the staff team, no one knows their appearance and will use text chat to communicate in a voice chat, sometimes confusing members outside of the vc. GV Kitten#9404 * Gender: Female * Country: Poland * About: the mod who has been on the team the longest, rarely swears, loves cats PlasticSatan#1934 * Gender: Male * Country: USA * About: has an unhealthy obsession with horns, is a very cute nerd, gay lol, :3c 「Zenderman12」#6459 * Gender: Male * Country: United States of America * About: Enjoys playing games on his Nintendo Switch. Simplezies#0538 * Gender: Male * Country: Colombia * About: Playing csgo and suck at it Who are the Important People Important people on the server are just users who have a huge reputation built by the other members of the sever that are then recognized easily by anything, like events, jokes, memes, and even punishments. Even people who left or were banned are still considered famous due to their actions before they left. Important People FriedFish4 * Gender: Male * Country: USA USA USA * Reputation: The original and current Succ Scene Master, crafter of Fish Fics, had a funny meme pinned in general, and was there from week 1. Local terror of the general chat. Diegu#1789 * Gender: Male * Country: Baguette/polnareffland (also called France) * Reputation: The Temporary Succ Scene Master, Music weeb, beginner djeditor, known to had the "singer" custom role due to his passion of singing (and also forcing dj to put it) Niriya * Gender: Female * Country: Russia * Reputation: Revolutionist, Djuncle's (self-proclaimed) arch nemesis. JuanRM#1144 *Gender: Male *Country: Peru *About: Ex Staff Team member, makes really nice memes, is a sweetheart, has a sexy spanish accent, and the overwhelming urge to die. For anything to die, really. The man is fueled by bloodlust.Category:Characters PISSTACHEIO#8905 * Sex: Male * Country: Australia * About: i am pretty epic as you know im kind of a gamer, part of the discord server passione used to be known as dio and had many bizzare adventures with the world stand (teal) before finally getting banned for six weeks, after that time i had learned from my mistakes and have become a semi-active member of passione Category:Server Info